Growing Pains
by Illogical1
Summary: Darcy lowered herself into her easy chair. As she sat, Baby Girl Rogers wiggled around in her belly, causing Darcy to smile. "It won't be long now baby girl." Falling in Love part six.


**Hey guys! This will most likely be the last thing I post for a while because school is starting back up in a week and a half. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 ** _Remember, the bold italics are Russian._**

* * *

Growing Pains

Darcy was pulled from her sleep unexpectantly. She looked around her room, searching for the cause of it, but found nothing. The alarm clock on her night stand read 3:28 am and she groaned. She squirmed around, trying to find a better position, but being almost nine months pregnant proved that difficult. After a few moments of trying to get comfortable, Darcy noticed a growing wet patch in her sweats spreading to the sheets.

Huffing, Darcy reached over to turn her bedside lamp on. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Lewis?" The AI answered promptly as always.

"My water broke." She rubbed her forehead. "Could you call Dr. Findley? And Steve and Nat-Nat?"

"Of course, Miss Lewis. The Tower's medical personal have been alerted and are on their way. Can I offer you any other assistance?"

Grunting, Darcy threw her blanket off and struggled to sit up. "Get Bucky." She panted.

"Very well."

Figuring she only had a few minutes before the med team shoved her into a wheelchair, Darcy shuffled to her closet to grab her go bag. Once she had it over her shoulder, she shuffled into the living room to wait.

"Sergeant Barnes is on his way, ma'am. As well as Captain and Agent Rogers, Dr. Findley will meet you in the Medical Bay."

Darcy nodded and lowered herself into her easy chair. As she sat, Baby Girl Rogers wiggled around in her belly, causing Darcy to smile. "It won't be long now baby girl."

When she'd first become pregnant, Natasha and Steve had decided that they wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise. When Darcy had her first ultrasound, Dr. Findley told her it was going to be a girl while the happy couple had been distracted by pictures of their baby. No one else knew though, so Darcy liked to think of it as the first of many secrets between her and her goddaughter.

Darcy had been shocked when Nat asked her to be the godmother. She figured she'd be Auntie Darcy but was thrilled to get such a special place in the baby's life.

"Are you sure?" she had asked. "Just because I'm the surrogate doesn't mean you guys have to pick me."

"Darcy," Nat responded, gentle and firm. "You're a great friend, and an amazing woman. What better role model could we give our child?" With misty eyes, Darcy agreed.

A knock at her door pulled Darcy out of her thoughts and back to the present. It was a bit of a blur after that. As expected, she was put in a wheelchair and taken to Med Bay where Dr. Findley was waiting. While she was being examined, she felt her first contraction.

X-X-X

Being the most feared assassin in the world meant that Bucky slept very lightly. Anything and everything could wake him up, so when Jarvis' quite call of "Sergeant Barnes" came, Bucky woke up instantly.

"What's up Jarvis?" He yawned.

"Miss Lewis has gone into labor, sir. She is asking for you."

Throwing off his covers and jumping out of bed, Bucky asked, "Where is she?"

"She is in her apartment currently but will be soon transferred to the Medical Bay."

"Tell her I'm on my way." Bucky called as he stepped into the previous day's jeans. He dug around for a reasonably clean shirt and grabbed his go bag from under the bed. He knew _he_ didn't necessarily need a go bag, but it never hurt to be prepared just in case Darcy had forgotten hers or Steve and Nat forgot theirs.

Bucky didn't quite skip into the elevator, but it was pretty close. He couldn't help it, he was just too excited.

In the beginning, it was extremely weird to see Steve's baby growing in _his_ girlfriend's belly, but Bucky had gotten past that. It certainly helped that Darcy was able to keep a bit of a disconnect from the baby. She was always referring to it as "Baby Rogers" or "Nat-Nat's Little Parasite."

Once he was able to get over the weirdness of it all, Bucky gleefully threw himself into both the role of godfather and Darcy's fake baby daddy. He bought an unnecessary amount of baby toys, books, pacifiers, and clothes and helped Steve move and baby proof his new house.

When he wasn't doing that, he was waiting on Darcy hand and foot. He did midnight shopping for pickles and ice cream, gave her massages, and even went to Lamaze class with her.

Some would say he was going overboard, but Bucky just couldn't not be apart of this. There had been a time when he had worried that Steve wouldn't make it to adulthood. And then he'd been worried Steve wouldn't find someone to share his life with. Then there was the war and each of them worried they wouldn't make it to see the next sunrise.

But now, they had a second chance at life and Bucky was determined to not miss any of it.

X-X-X

Across town, in a nice little neighborhood in Brooklyn, Captain and Agent Rogers lay happily asleep in their king-sized bed. They had finally finished painting, decorating, and unpacking their new house and were worn out. Their new home was finally ready and anxiously waiting for the littlest member of their family.

When they first found the house, it was nice, but clearly in need of some work. Steve had volunteered to repaint and redecorate it and Natasha had let him. She was glad she did because the result was more beautiful than she had ever dreamed of.

The majority of the house had light brown colored walls with white trim and red and gold accents with matching furniture. The only exception was the nursery. Steve had spent hours in that room, determined to make it perfect for his baby. The walls had been painted cheery yellow and bumble bees flew in loopy trails along the walls. The wall above the crib remained bare, waiting for the baby's name to adorn it.

While Steve had been busy with the remolding, Natasha had focused on the smaller details. She'd gone shopping for anything and everything a baby might need. She'd gotten clothing, diapers, bottles, a car seat, a stroller, a rocking chair, and a book shelf for the nursery.

Most of the books on the shelf were generic baby books meant to increase the child's vocabulary. Two books, however, held much more. Natasha had found a story book of Irish folk tales written in Gaelic along with a Russian book of folk tales. Obviously, the baby wouldn't get much out of them yet, but Nat wanted their child to be able to explore both sides of his or her heritage.

The center piece of the nursery was a hand knit woven blanket with deep blues, purples and greens. When Yvonne found out about the baby, she was overwhelmed with joy and set out to make the baby blanket. When Nat had asked if the baby could call her Babushka, Yvonne gathered her into a bone crushing hug. _**"Of course, they can Natalia! I wouldn't have it any other way."**_

With all of their hard work done and preparations made, the couple had made an effort to getting a good night's sleep every night until the baby was born.

Steve woke to the shrill sound of his phone ringing and he fumbled around to reach it. Nat grumbled and settled back against him. "Hello?"

"Captain." Came Jarvis' crisp voice. "Miss Lewis has gone into labor."

X-X-X

It was a long labor. Darcy panted and groaned and yelled and swore. Bucky had surrendered his metal hand to her death grip long ago and hadn't moved since. Nat alternated between wiping her sweat away and offering words of encouragement. Steve fed her ice chips and apologized every time Darcy felt a contraction. Which was often.

"Alright Darcy, it's time to push." Dr. Findley announced.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Darcy yelled back.

"It's okay, doll. It's almost over." Bucky shushed her.

The next few minutes were tense and filled with Darcy's labored screams.

"The baby is crowning!" Findley proclaimed.

"Come on Darce. You can do it."

"You're doing so good, doll. So good."

With one final push, the baby was out and Darcy fell back in exhaustion. The room was filled with the baby's wails and the proud parents had face splitting grins.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Findley exclaimed as she cleaned the baby up.

Nat grabbed her husband's hand and shook it excitedly. "It's a girl, Steve! We have a girl!"

Once Baby Girl Rogers was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, Dr. Findley paced her in Natasha's arms.

"Oh, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Steve breathed, misty eyed and in awe.

"She's perfect." Nat agreed. " _Thank you,_ Darcy."

Darcy could only smile in exhaustion. Bucky massaged her scalp as he looked over at his goddaughter.

"Does she have a name?" He asked.

"Sarah." Natasha answered without looking up. "Sarah Margaret Rogers."

* * *

 **Special thanks to You'remyFriend for spellchecking and helping me come up with the title. Leave a comment and tell me what you think.**


End file.
